Bavarian People's Uprising
The Bavarian People's Uprising, Bavarian Popular Uprising or Bavarian national uprising (German: Bayerische Volkserhebung) is the name of a revolt in 1705-06 against the occupation by the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire of the German nation, during the War of Spanish Succession (1701–1714). It lasted from early November 1705 to 18 January 1706, approximately 75 days. Henric L. Wuermeling speaks of this as "the first revolution of modern history." Background By the outbreak of the War of the Spanish Succession in 1701, Maximilian II Emanuel, Elector of Bavaria had developed a plan for the Wittelsbachs to supplant the Habsburgs as Holy Roman Emperors. Allying himself with the French against the Habsburgs, his plans were frustrated by the disastrous defeat at the Battle of Blenheim in 1704. Following his defeat, he evacuated his court to the Netherlands, and left Bavaria to the victorious Austrians. While Bavaria was occupied by troops of the emperor Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor the Bavarian people rose up against the Imperial occupation. The uprising The popular uprising, included large areas of Lower Bavaria, the Innviertel and eastern Bavaria. In these lands adjoining towns and strongholds were captured by the rebels and the peasant uprising spread to the Bavarian Forest, parts of the Upper Palatinate and Kelheim on the Danube. A Braunau Parliament meeting was held in December 1705 in the then-Bavarian Braunau. Long before the French Revolution and early German parliamentarianism this meeting was held, on 21 December 1705, in an inn belonging to the Baron von Paumgarten, where representatives met of the four estates in Bavaria: aristocracy, clergy, burghers and peasants . The Braunau Parliament (Braunauer Parliament) is the name of the congress on the defence of the state of Bavaria held at Braunau am Inn convened on 21 December 1705. Following the initial uprising in November 1705 there was little response from the Austrians for nearly two months. However, this changed following an attempt by the rebels to capture the bavarian capital Munich. Following their unsuccessful attack, in the night of 25 December 1705 an Austrian column encountered the peasant army near Sendling outside of Munich. This battle was known as the Sendlinger Mordweihnacht or the Sendling Christmas Day Massacre. The insurgents from the Bavarian Oberland were defeated and completely routed by Emperor Joseph I's troops. The number of deaths on the Bavarian side in this battle is estimated at around 1,100 men, while the Austrians lost about 40. Some of the insurgents were killed after they had already surrendered. About two weeks later, on 8 January 1706, the Battle of Aidenbach ended with the utter defeat of the insurgents and about 4,000 casualties on the Bavarian side. This led to the collapse of the uprising against Austria. End of the uprising On 11 January 1706, a delegation from the insurrection traveled to Salzburg for peace negotiations. The delegation included Mayor Dürnhardt, Freiherr von Paumgarten and von Prielmayr, Mayor Georg Ludwig Harter of Burghausen and the farmer Franz Nagelstätter. On 13 January 1706 the city of Schärding surrendered, followed on the 16th by Cham, on the 17th by Braunau and on the 18th, the last city, Burghausen surrendered. Leaders of the uprising A "list of the ringleaders of the peasant uprising" included 15 names or descriptions. # "The Butcher of Höchenwarth, called Khurtz" today: the village of Hohenwart at Emmerting, Altötting district. # "The host's son Engelsperg also from the Market town of Düssling" today: Engelsberg, Traunstein, and Tüßling, Altötting district. # "Würth from Schilting", presumably: Shield in Thurn 84,367 Zeilarn, Rottal-Inn district # "Würth from Hürsching", presumably: Hirschhorn, now part of Wurmannsquick, Rottal-Inn district # "Würth from Imb", Ibm village Eggelsberg, district of Braunau am Inn in Austria # "The so-called old Hofpaur of Wuehrlach" today: near Braunau am Inn in Austria # "The court Kriessbach Naglstetter in Braunau," today: Kriebach in Hochburg-Ach, district of Braunau, Austria # "(Ingleichen) of rottpaartete Schwaiger, court Braunau", also: Hochburg-Ach, district of Braunau, Austria # Schiennkhhueber to Mitterndorf Court Braunau ", today: Mitterndorf in Hochburg-Ach, district of Braunau, Austria # "The stronghold of Neuhauser Court Braunau", today: stronghold in Hochburg-Ach, district of Braunau, Austria # "The so-called Maindlsperger dess Ambt'' Eggelsperg" today: Eggelsberg, district of Braunau, Austria # "The Plündtgannser gewester Congress Secretary in Braunau", actually: Georg Sebastian Plinganser of Postmünster, Rottal-Inn district # "The main rebel Meindl sambt of the Würth Schweigsroidt", actually: Johann Georg Meindl from Weng im Innkreis, district of Braunau, Austria. # "The geweste Comissari Fux", actually: Giles Matthias Fuchs # "Hoffmann", actually: Johann Hoffmann, born in Pleystein, Upper Palatinate, but at the beginning of the Bavarian uprising, settled in Tann, Rottal-Inn district. References The History of Bavaria: From the First Ages, to This Present Year, 1706 Category:Bavaria Category:History of Bavaria Category:Rebellions in Europe Category:Revolution Category:War of the Spanish Succession Category:Conflicts in 1705 Category:Conflicts in 1706 Category:1705 in Europe Category:1706 in Europe Category:History of Upper Austria Category:18th-century revolutions